existencedrenchedincrimsonoceansfandomcom-20200215-history
Insanity
Eight Sides to One Mask A mind is a fragile thing. Mine has been shattered into countless peices. After a while, these peices began waging a war. The more powerful sects absorbed the weaker ones and became stronger. Now, there are eight of us that inhabit this body. Myself and seven others. They have no real names and have decided to name themselves after the Seven Cardinal Sins. Sloth, Wrath, Lust, Pride, Greed, Envy and Gluttony. The last is myself. I am Mr. Smiles, the Pocket Master. You need not know my real name. Sloth Sloth is the one who is usually seen in control by the outside world. He is the most powerful and has acquired the most authority. Though he usually attempts to avoid any physical movement at all, he has still acquired the most power amongst us. Sloth doesn't usually say much and doesn't really do much of anything, but none of us dare to challenge him. Wrath We usually keep Wrath locked inside of a cage and chained down. He is the one from which this body draws its psychotic tendencies. Although, in all reality, we all are psychotic in some degree. It is from Wrath which I feel such a great hatred for the "Human Race" and all that they have dubbed themselves. Wrath is definately the most psychotic among us. Even a simple glare from him can strike fear deep into one's soul. Wrath's power is second only to Sloth. Even so, Wrath is too dangerous to be allowed to roam free. Lust Lust is a great deal weaker than Sloth and Wrath, rarely gaining any control over this body. Although, he is still the third strongest "section" that inhabits this body. He has never been seen by any member of the outside world. However, Lust is still stronger than most of those pathetic creatures that call themselves human. We all find those plagues disgusting. Pride Having less power than Lust, Pride has never been given any proof of his existence to the outside world at all. Be assured, he does exist. Pride, being the forth strongest, is simply too weak to partake in the control of this body. Greed Greed is the fifth strongest out the eight of us. He has only lately been considered a "Section." Greed doesn't partake in control out of pure disinterest in any item in this world. His disinterest is caused by disgust for "humans." Envy Envy agrees with Greed in their disgust for "humans" and, like Greed, Envy finds nothing to be desirable in this world and chooses to have little to no control. Gluttony Gluttony has not gained any power since his "birth" and as a result, he is the seventh strongest, the weakest of all of us. He is only barely considered a "Section" and almost never has any control over our body. AD My insanity is the only thing that keeps me sane. I am the last of the eight of us. I don't actually have any real power, but I do have control more often than the others. I have been here longer than any of them and supply them with the knowledge to continue their existence.